Drunken Confessions
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: - In which a worried Maya, at a party, walks into a very confusing room which contains a drunk Farkle, A very drunk Lucas, A slightly tipsy Zay and a sober Riley- One-shot (LUCAYA AND RIARKLE)


I let out a loud sigh, as I walk into yet another room full of horny teenagers.

Where the hell was Lucas?

Worry grows inside of my stomach.

What if him and Riley...

No Maya, you can't think like that. Riley would never do that to you, she's your best friend. Don't let your insecurities overrule the truth.

Familiar laugh echoes in my ear, which makes dread seep through my veins.

I quickly advance towards the closed door in-front of me, and press my ear firmly against it.

"Lucas!" A familiar voice calls out.

Shit.

Fear brims in the corner of my eyes, I quickly press my fingers against my tearducts to capture the pending tears from rolling down my face.

Come on, Maya.

Just walk in and catch the dirty little cheaters out, quick and painless.

Biting my lip in a help to control my emotions, hestiantly I grab the door handle and open the door. Confusion runs through my veins, as I see Riley, Farkle and Zay sat on a bed and Lucas led on the floor.

"Hey peaches!" Riley calls out, as she crawls to the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around me.

"Hey pumpkin!" I murmur, confusion apparent in my voice.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly, as we pull away, it was probably due to my bloodshot eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just being stupid" I say dissmisively, as I wipe my cheeks.

Lucas sits up with a drunken grin slapped across his face, "Theeeereee is my beaaautiful girl!"

I roll my eyes, as I ignore the flutters in my stomach, "God, Huckleberry what have you been drinking?"

He chuckles loudly before grabbing my hands, "I'm just drunnnk in looooveeee!"

I snort before sitting down on the floor across from him, "You're an idiot"

Lucas pouts, "I thought I was Huckleberry"

I laugh, "Don't worry, you are still such a Huckleberry"

The dark blonde haired boy grins, before leaning forward and planting a kiss on my mouth, I quickly kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"GET A ROOM!" A drunken, Farkle calls out, causing us two pull apart.

Zay shushes him loudly, "MY SHIP IS SAILING!"

I roll my eyes, "We sailed a long-time ago"

Lucas nods proudly, "You bet we did!"

"GUESS WHAT?!" Farkle calls-out, loudly.

"Do tell us" Zay says, his tone completely un-intrested.

"I THINK MY BALLS HAVE DROPPED!"

I snort loudly.

"SHUT YOUR ASS!" Lucas cries out before giggling to himself, like a little girl.

I can't help but let laughter escape my lips.

"Okay, we need to get them to sober up" Riley says sensibily, as she gets off the bed.

"I am sober!" Farkle cries out defensively.

"No you're not sweetie" Riley says soothingly, before grabbing his hands.

My eyes widen slightly, "What is happening?"

"Oh Riarkle, is totally a thing now!" Zay says casually as he leans against the bedframe.

"W-What?"

Riley turns to look at me with a massive grin forming, "You knew I liked him peaches, it was about time"

I nod, "You're telling me!"

The brunette claps happily, "We can double date!"

I give her a flat look, "No we can't, we will never, ever be doing that"

Lucas grimaces, "Soorryy baby, but I promised we would"

"He's not able to be making decisions right now, so don't listen to him!" I say quickly, as I slap a hand over my boyfriends' face.

I squirm uncomfortably, as I feel Lucas lick my hand, I quickly shove him away.

"Don't lick me!" I cry out, as I wipe my hand on his shirt.

Riley stands up straightly, "I've called a cab, for you two to go back to your apartment Peaches"

I nod, "Thank you, how are you getting home?"

"I've called an Uber, for us to go back to our building"

"Good, text me when you're home safe" I say, as I stare the mess which is my boyfriend in-front of me.

I stand up, and grab Lucas' hands, before slowly and surely pulling him up. I stumble slightly, as I feel his heavy weight lean against me.

"I'm excited to get into your bed" Lucas mumbles in my ear.

I roll my eyes, "Tonight's not your lucky night, Huckleberry"

"Fuck"

I laugh slightly, before I guide the both of us out of the room, and down the hallway of the house.

"I can stand up" Lucas says, I look at him unsurely before trusting him.

The dark-blonde haired boy, stumbles slightly but manages to stay on his feet as we walk down the stairs.

I feel his hand intwine with mine tightly, causing my heart to flutter. We walk outside together closely, hand in hand.

The breeze causes me to shiver, as soon as we step out of the house, despite being in his drunk-state Lucas notices and sloppily places his jacket over my shoudlers. Causing me to look up at him with a lazy grin.

A car pulls up, and winds down it's windows, "Taxi for Miss. Hart!"

I nod, before dragging Lucas inside of the taxi.

"This is my girlfriend!" Lucas says as he gestures towards me, with a smug look on his face.

The taxi driver laughs, "I can tell"

"She's preeettty isn't she?"

I cover my face with my hands, as my cheeks flush red.

"Luckily for you, we've arrived at your destination"

I let out a sigh of relief, before passing the driver the money, before I grab Lucas arm and pull him out of the taxi.

"Thank god, my building has an elevator" I murmur.

I buzz into my apartment, and wait patiently, as Lucas' eyelids begin dropping dramatically and his head begins leaning backwards.

I quickly shake him, "Just give me a few minuets, Huckleberry then we can get into bed"

Lucas gives me a sloppy smirk, "I'm going to rooockk your wooorlld!"

I laugh loudly before I'm let into my buidling, and drag Lucas inside. I pull him into the elevator before pressing my floor number.

The blonde haired boy leans against the elevator walls, "Can I eat when we're inside?"

I nod before stroking his jaw gently, "I'll make you something, don't worry"

"Gooood!" Lucas cries happily before his head drops back again, I quickly pull him forward.

The elevator doors open, causing another breathe of relief to escape my lips, as I hurriedly drag Lucas down my floors hallway until I reach my apartment. My hand quickly fishes into my jean pockets and pulls out my keys and unlock my door, as soon as I step inside Lucas comes into contact with my floor, face first.

I let out a mixture of a shriek and laughter, as I see my boyfriend led across my floor. I groan amused, as I pull Lucas more into my apartment so that I can shut, my front door.

"Come on baby! Wake up, I'm going to make you food"

Lucas' head quickly snaps up, "This is whhhyyy I looooveee yooouu!"

My stomach flutters before I freeze, "What?"

"I love you Maya"

I shake my head, "N-No, you don't your drunk"

"Ask me in the morning then, I'll still love you"

My entire body flushes before I shake my head, and head towards my kitchen. I pull out a breakfast burrito from my freezer and place it on a plate then shove it in the microwave for three minuets.

Lucas slowly gets up before crawling onto my sofa and lies there messily.

The microwave dings causing Lucas jump up, out of his postion.

I laugh before grabbing the plate out of the microwave carefully then placing it on the coffee table in-front of my sofa.

Lucas grins at me, before quickly grabbing the burrito and taking a bite.

My eyes widen with worry, "Be careful, it just came out of the microwave"

"I've rode a bull babe, I think I've got this"

I snort as he contiues to demolish the burrito in his hands. I stand up and go and fetch himself and I, a glass of water. I pass him it as I sit down next to him, his arm instictively wraps around my waist.

"I feel better now" Lucas mumbles, once he downs the glass of water in his hands.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Babe, I'm too tired for sex"

I snort, "You wish big boy, come on"

The dark-blonde haired boy nods before standing up and following me inside my room. My gold fairylights are already light above my bed. I laugh slightly, as Lucas collapses onto my bed dramatically.

I quickly change out of my clothes and put one on of Lucas' old t-shirts and a pair of pajamma bottoms.

I turn back around and see Lucas now just led in his boxers at the top of my bed. I smile to myself and crawl into bed next to him. Strongs arms snake around my waist, as I cuddle up next to my boyfriend.

"Why where you crying before?" Lucas murmurs, as he plays with my hands.

I laugh, as embarassment floods me, "I..Uh...thought you where cheating on me"

"Why would I cheat on you? Maya, I'm in love with you!"

My heart races as my stomach flutters dramatically, "I love you too!"

Lucas grins before kissing me softly, I quickly kiss him back.


End file.
